ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Tempus
TempusIsaac (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Ghost Apocalyptic Future (1997) (DVD ts. 02:27). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Issac says: "Tempus!" is a ghost from an alternate future where he has taken over the world. History Tempus was a Class 6 who opened the Containment Unit on July 30, 1997 and led the Great Spirit Uprising.Tempus (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Ghost Apocalyptic Future (1997) (DVD ts. 08:57-09:06, 9:08-9:19). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Tempus says: "The day of the Great Spirit Uprising, my destiny awaits. It's up to you to ensure it takes place...The separation impaired your memory?! Tonight, when you release the spirits from their prison, the revolution will begin." Despite the heroics of Kylie Griffin, Eduardo Rivera, and Dr. Roland Jackson in the Great Ghost War, Tempus remained ruler of Earth, led his ghost army, and enslaved all of humanity.Eduardo Rivera (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Ghost Apocalyptic Future (1997) (DVD ts. 5:52-5:57). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "So this Tempus dude leads an army of ghosts, takes over the world, and keeps mankind pretty much as his slaves?" He then destroyed most historical records.Isaac (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Ghost Apocalyptic Future (1997) (DVD ts. 6:00-6:04). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Isaac says: "I don't all the history stuff. Tempus destroyed most of the records." The last remaining band of freedom fighters rigged a Ghost Bomb and Proton Cannon from what notes, journals, and other records they could salvage. One freedom fighter named Isaac thought he destroyed Tempus with the Ghost Bomb.Isaac (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Ghost Apocalyptic Future (1997) (DVD ts. 06:30-06:34). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Issac says: "All I know is one minute I'm throwing a Ghost Bomb at Tempus, the next thing I'm here." Instead, Tempus' essence was split in two and a Time Slip was created.Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Ghost Apocalyptic Future (1997) (DVD ts. 07:46-07:52). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "Then the explosion could have split Tempus into two, releasing the Time Slip that transported you here."Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Ghost Apocalyptic Future (1997) (DVD ts. 06:20-06:24). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "It explains whey we were unable to contain Tempus. We only trapped half of his essence." Kylie Griffin and Isaac swapped places in the time stream. The Ghostbusters attempted to trap the past Tempus but it escaped the Ghost Trap and fled the Firehouse in confusion. He wandered to Times Square, where his future self communicated his mission to him: release all the spirits from the Containment Unit and fulfill the Great Spirit Uprising. In the future, a prophecy foretold the return of Kylie Griffin and she would deliver humanity from the tyranny of Tempus. The Ghostbusters attempted to rewrite the future and send a Proton Pack to Kylie. Both Tempus' tried to prevent this but Kylie was able to secure one thanks to Garrett Miller's quick thinking. She followed instructions left in her diary to confine Tempus as the site of the Firehouse. Once the others did the same with the past Tempus, the Time Slip reopened and Kylie merged the two in the present/past. The Ghostbusters then successfully trapped him and the Time Slip closed, restoring all to their proper place. Tempus was then put into the Containment Unit, thus it was never destroyed and the Great Spirit Uprising never happened. Classification After studying the used Ghost Trap, Egon Spengler concludes Tempus matches the readings of a Class 6 Bi-Temporal Apparition.Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Ghost Apocalyptic Future (1997) (DVD ts. 06:05-06:15). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "These readings are consistent with a Class 6 Bi-Temporal Apparition capable of existing simultaneously in two different times." Powers/Abilities Like a standard ghost, he can fly and go through walls but Tempus also has elemental powers, including the ability to generate and throw fireballs and summon a gust of wind. His most unique ability is to co-exist simultaneously in two different eras and sense disturbances in the time stream.Tempus (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Ghost Apocalyptic Future (1997) (DVD ts. 11:37-11:40). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Tempus says: "I sense a disturbance in the time stream." However, oddly, his memories don't seem to follow his past half for much, since, for example, he does remember he enslaved humanity, but not how he started the Uprising without his future half telling him. Trivia *Tempus' name is Latin for time, a reference for the time travel associated with the episode he appears in. *Tempus' classification as a Bi-Temporal Apparition is a reference to his ability to exist in two timelines. *Tempus was one of the ghosts in animated continuity that was slimed by Slimer. *Tempus makes a non-canon cameo on Ghostbusters Issue #9 Cover RI-B, Midtown Comics NYC Appearances Extreme Ghostbusters *"Ghost Apocalyptic Future" *"The Sphinx" **Egon shows a picture of him. *Extreme Ghostbusters Credits **Tempus makes an appearance in the end credit sequence References Gallery Collages PresentFutureComparisoninGhostApocalypticFutureepisodeCollage.png Primary Canon Tempus01.png|Tempus splitting in two. Tempus02.png Tempus03.png Tempus04.png Tempus05.png Tempus06.png Tempus07.png Tempus08.png Tempus09.png Tempus10.png Tempusreference.jpg|A picture of Tempus as seen in "The Sphinx" Tempusoutro.png|Tempus as seen in end credits Secondary Canon TempusIDW9.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Issue #9 Cover RI-B, Midtown Comics NYC Non Canon Images provided by Paul Rudoff with permission from Nora Salisbury of The Ghostbusters Fan Forum, co-run with the late Doreen Mulman EGB Fil Barlow Art - Tempus.jpg|Fil Barlow designs EGB reference art from Thomas Perkins03.jpg|Thomas Perkins reference art Category:Ghosts Category:EGB Characters Category:Media Class 6 Category:GBW Characters